Tweedia
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: "Veras, estas flores se llaman Tweedias y simbolizan los corazones que creen los unos en los otros. Crecen y crecen, sin importar las adversidades, asi como el amor de una familia, que abarca y abraza a sus miembros para no dejarlos ir jamás, sin importar la distancia, el tiempo o las heridas"


_**¡Hola! Aquí les enseño un pequeño regalito atrasado que tenia para con la Sociedad del Sharingan de Plata. Se supone que este era el oneshot correspondiente al día de las madres, pero había comenzado a escribir uno y después un golpe de inspiración me hizo escribir este pequeño relato. Así que el otro quedo en pausa y otro día que lo termine también lo subiré ajajajaja. Bueno, sin mas que poder agregar, los dejo para que se entretengan un rato.**_

 _ **Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

 **Resumen:** _"Veras, estas flores se llaman Tweedias y simbolizan los corazones que creen los unos en los otros. Crecen y crecen, sin importar las adversidades, asi como el amor de una familia, que abarca y abraza a sus miembros para no dejarlos ir jamás, sin importar la distancia, el tiempo o las heridas"_

* * *

 _ **Tweedia**_

El reloj de pared resonó en la oscura habitación marcando las doce de la noche y sintió, por enésima vez en el día como la desazón de la soledad y el abandono la invadió en demasía. La casa a su alrededor parecía vacía, desprovista de cualquier toque hogareño y amoroso que siempre debía mostrar pero que ahora, en su ausencia, no hacía más que resaltar aquel frio que recorría su piel en las múltiples noches sin su calor.

A su lado, la lámpara de noche permanecía apagada y sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba quedamente el lugar. El clima templado del otoño entraba por las ventanas abiertas de la casa y suavemente mecía sus cabellos en un mudo recuerdo del tacto que a tan altas horas de la noche extrañaba.

Siempre, cada vez que él se iba a una peligrosa misión, ella aguardaba fielmente su llegada, como cada día y como cada noche, esperando escucharlo abrir la puerta en silencio o incluso atravesar la ventana para saludarla al verla despierta.

Se lo había repetido incontables veces, casi tantas veces como ella le recordaba cuidarse y no ser el héroe de la misión antes de partir. _"Princesa, no deberías quedarte despierta tan tarde"_ le decía él con voz queda mientras la aferraba a su pecho en un posesivo abrazo que demostraba sin palabras lo tanto que él también la había extrañado.

Aun después de días o semanas, ella recordaba fielmente el tono de su voz, como si estuviera ahora a su lado, sentado en aquel sofá que tanto le gustaba y con ella acurrucada sobre sus piernas, con el latido armónico de su corazón en los oídos; aun recordaba, sin importar el tiempo separados, la calidez de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, que con sólo saberlas ahí, sobre ella, le hacía sentir completa, protegida y con un mundo infinito de posibilidades para ser feliz.

Pero ahora su lugar favorito no se parecía en nada a sus recuerdos. Ahora era más bien un cruel recordatorio de lo que tenía lejos y podía perder para siempre, como cada vez que él se iba con la promesa fiel de regresar y la insegura mentira de no volver jamás. El sofá estaba frio bajo su tacto y era demasiado grande para su menudo cuerpo; solamente con él era capaz de llenarlo a la perfección, como cada una de las cosas que había en su hogar.

Suspiró una vez más, indecisa ante la idea de subir a descansar a su habitación o quedarse a esperar un poco más. Habrían pasado ya cinco días desde que partiera de la aldea y estaba casi segura de que no llegaría esta noche, pero quería esperarlo un poco más, porque amaba verlo sorprendido al entrar y verla ahí, esperando por él. Era algo mágico en su mirada, un cambio tan grande y magnifico que estaba segura, solamente ella podría verlo. Sus ojos agotados por la misión, apagados por la crueldad del mundo eran bañados por una luz que era incapaz de reconocer su fuente; un brillo tan sublime que le hacia sonreír con solo verlo en sus ojos, sin importar la hora que fuera. Ese brillo, esa chispa que gritaba a leguas que la amaba como nadie jamás lo haría, ni en este mundo ni en ningún otro lugar, a través de tiempos o dimensiones sólo ella podría producir ese brillo y era algo tan hermoso que valdría la pena estar en vela todas y cada una de las noches en su ausencia.

Sonrió despacio y quedo, acariciando su apenas abultado vientre. —Pero no sería lo correcto para ti, ¿verdad? —dijo ella hablando a aquella creatura que crecía dentro de sí. —Estoy segura que tú también producirás ese brillo en su mirada, ¿no lo crees?

En noches como esta, su pequeño o pequeña le hacía compañía y también era la razón por la cual él no la dejaba desvelarse tanto en su espera; también era causa de muchas otras cosas lindas que él hacía a diario por ella, como llevarle el desayuno a la cama, cumplir sus caprichos y antojos, pintar la casa una o más veces al mes.

Hinata sonrió enternecida. Su esposo siempre fue muy lindo con ella, aunque por fuera aparentara todo lo contrario, era un hombre que se desvivía por su familia y ella tenía mucha suerte de ser parte de esta.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó a su bebe aun no nacido. —Tu padre es una persona muy cálida —susurró viendo a su alrededor. Había fotos por doquier, de ellos dos juntos, por separado, sonriendo o peleando, comiendo o simplemente caminando. Él adoraba esas pequeñeces, tal vez porque nunca las tuvo y siempre soñó con tenerlas o simplemente por que disfrutaba de cada uno de los momentos que vivía en el presente y de los recuerdos que tenia del pasado.

—Su vida parecería aburrida, pero siempre busca algo que cambiar, aunque sea algo minúsculo para sorprenderme —continuó ella viendo una foto donde estaban celebrando su primer aniversario como pareja. —Como la vez que cantó para mí, con una desafinada voz pero con un sentimiento que me hizo quererlo más aún.

Sintió un pequeño golpe en su abdomen y su sonrisa se ensancho más. Desde hace unos días, su hija o hijo se volvía más activo, dándole señales que a ella le encantaban sentir, porque estaba ahí con ella, como la muestra perfecta su amor.

—También te gusta cuando te da una sorpresa, ¿no es así? —preguntó al aire. —Como el pastel de chocolate que nos comimos entre los tres, porque no me engañas mi amor, tú comiste también.

Ahora, acompañada únicamente por su bebe, recordaba que ya no estaba sola como creía. Él había dejado un fiel recordatorio en su cuerpo y una razón más para regresar.

—Tú también los extrañas, ¿verdad? Ambos lo hacemos mi amor —volteo la mirada hacia una foto en especial; una que amaba ver todos los días y que a diferencia de las demás, está la había tomado ella, obteniendo una imagen que atesoraría toda la vida.

Cualquier persona que viera podría encontrarlo normal, como si fuese un día cotidiano a media tarde, pero no para ella. Ese día le había dicho que sería papá y aunque dudó de su respuesta al ver su expresión en blanco, no pudo evitar sentirse dichosa al ver de nueva cuenta aquel brillo en sus ojos. Aquel que mostraba lo que miles de palabras no podían siquiera llegar a explicar. Había sonreído y como pocas veces, lo había visto llorar, con unos sollozos que a ella la contagiaron de felicidad y de amor, con una mirada que hizo atorarle las palabras en la garganta.

Aquella fotografía, pese a su negativa, la había colocado en la repisa, donde ella podría verla todos y cada uno de los días que le quedaban por vivir al lado de su familia.

Y en momentos como este, cuando la soledad amenazaba con invadirla, su bebe y el amor que sentía por ambos la hacía fuerte, capaz de aguantar todo con una sonrisa, porque sabía en el fondo que regresaría, como la primera vez y como las próximas veces por venir.

El reloj sobre su cabeza volvió a sonar recordándole que ya entraba la madrugada en la oscura pero ahora, cálida sala de su hogar. Ya era algo tarde y no era seguro que llegara esta noche; tal vez en la mañana o el transcurso de la tarde. Regresaría cansado y hambriento, probablemente algo lastimado, así que tenía que descansar lo suficiente para estar ahí cuando la necesitase. Así como él estaba para ella en cada momento del día.

Se levantó del sitio preferido de ambos y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su habitación. Subió los primeros escalones y su vista fue atrapada por una gran foto que permanecía orgullosa sobre la pared. La fotografía del día de su boda se mostraba en todo su esplendor, con ella y el al momento del beso soñado por cada uno de los dos, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y los de él en su cintura, demostrando a todos que sólo era de él, así como ella era suya, desde ese momento y para siempre.

Pero algo en esa fotografía llamó su atención. Sus manos permanecían tras la cabeza de su ahora esposo, pero sostenía en ellas un pequeño ramo de pequeñas flores azules con cuidado, no dejando que la emoción del momento arruinara uno de los más hermosos regalos que él le hubiera dado.

Aun lo recordaba, tan nítidamente como si fuera el día en que el llego apresurado, ignorando los gritos de Sakura e Ino sobre el hecho de que el novio no debía ver a la novia antes de la celebración. No le había importado demasiado, se veía agitado, como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia en muy poco tiempo. Y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verlo asentir a su muda pregunta. Había viajado en un lapso de menos de seis horas al país de las flores a pedir aquello que traía en una pequeña caja en sus manos.

Ella aun lo recordaba, agitado, sudado y algo sucio por la tremenda carrera, pero con una sonrisa tan grande que contagio su alegría. Había tomado la caja en sus manos esperando ver alguna piedra preciosa, algún regalo que usara ese día especial.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar unas pequeñas flores con pétalos de un azul celeste, sin listones ni moños, sin ningún tipo de adorno en especial que le hiciera ver el esfuerzo de conseguirlas.

Él sonrió al ver su mirada confusa. —Desde hace meses quise ir a por ellas —dijo sin dejar esa apacible sonrisa. —Pero no florecen durante todo el año, así que tuve que esperar. Cada domingo en la noche, mientras dormías, viajaba al país de las flores para recogerlas, pero cada vez que llegaba me decían que aún no habían florecido.

Hinata observo de nueva cuenta las pequeñas florecillas que sostenía en sus manos. ¿Por qué eran tan importantes?

—Veras —continuó él. —Estas flores se llaman _Tweedias_ , mi madre las plantaba siempre en el jardín; eran sus flores favoritas no sólo por su belleza, sino por el significado que tienen.

Hinata miró de las flores al rostro de su prometido y de vuelta. Eran bonitas, pero ella no conocía siquiera el nombre de aquellas flores, menos su significado. Pero debía que si él puso tanto esfuerzo, ya con eso eran increíblemente valiosas.

—Estas flores, simbolizan los "corazones que creen los unos en los otros" —dijo él mientras cogía una pequeña flor y la colocaba sobre la pequeña tiara que adornaba su cabello. —Mi madre decía que sus raíces pueden crecer y crecer, que no importa si las cortan o se marchitan, volverán a crecer más fuertes que antes, en cualquier lugar y superficie, no dejaran de crecer. Así como el amor de una familia, que abarca y abraza a sus miembros para no dejarlos ir jamás, sin importar la distancia, el tiempo o las heridas.

Para ese momento, Hinata ya había comenzado a llorar. Tanto de felicidad como de ternura. Nunca habría adivinado que el pensara en esos detalles, pero el enorme poder que representaban aquellas florecillas. No pensó mucho antes de lanzarse a sus brazos para besarlo con ahínco, con el amor que ella quería expresar, para demostrarle que su amor, al igual que el de él, era inmenso.

El había sonreído contra su boca abrazándola por la cintura. Tras él, Sakura e Ino dejaron de reclamar mientras limpiaban sus lágrimas enternecidas igual que ella por sus palabras y a la vez frustradas porque tendrían que volver a colocarse el maquillaje arruinado.

—Me gustaría que las utilizaras en tu ramo en este día —había susurrado el contra sus labios. —Quiero que estas flores nos representen de ahora en adelante y que como lo dicta su significado, nuestro amor sea dichoso.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco al recordar la resistencia que puso para que no se fuera de su lado en aquella ocasión. Hicieron falta sus dos damas de honor y la misma Hokage para que la separaran del hombre que amaba y la boda continuara.

Sin darse cuenta unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Aun recordaba esa promesa silenciosa pactada con sus, ahora, flores favoritas. El había recorrido kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia en muy pocas horas con tal de que aquello fuera una sorpresa; nunca lo había notado, como los domingos se levantaba un poco más tarde de los normal y cuando ambos terminaban de hacer el quehacer de la casa él se acostaba a dormir con la excusa de que limpiar era mucho más difícil que cualquier misión de clase "S".

Sonrió y ensancho un poco más su sonrisa al notar que solo con recordarlo lo amaba más y más, como si su amor no tuviera límites y creciera de manera exponencial amenazándola con un sentimiento que desconocía y rebasaba con creces al amor verdadero.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Cuando entró a esta, caminó hasta el tocador donde en una pequeña caja de alhajas, guardaba sus joyas más preciadas. Abrió la pequeña cajita y pudo observar las pequeñas flores que hacía tres años él le regalara el día de su boda. Permanecían tan vivas y hermosas como la primera vez que las viera y aunque sonara infantil y algo ridículo, creía que era gracias al amor que ambos se tenían; mientras su amor fuera grande, aquellas pequeñas florecillas jamás se marchitarían.

Tomó una de las tantas entre sus dedos y cerró la pequeña caja de blanca porcelana. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos a sabiendas que él, donde estuviera, estaba con ella, a su lado, porque ambos estaban unidos, por mente, corazón y cuerpo, por un amor tan grande y tan basto que no era suficiente el lenguaje del hombre para expresarlo, sino que se necesitaban otras formas para demostrarlo, con significados bellos e ideas hermosas, con magia y un sentimiento desconocido que rebasaba al amor verdadero.

Kakashi regresaría, como cada vez que se iba de su lado. Porque estaban unidos por las raíces de una promesa silente y no importaba la distancia, ni el tiempo o las heridas. Ellos estarían juntos, justo como aquella pequeña flor que sostenía en sus manos y que adornaba cada recoveco de su hermoso hogar.

 ** _~FIN~_**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿Moví la fibra sensible? Espero halla sido de su agrado. Nos leeremos en la próxima ¿vale? Cuidence mucho.**

 **Atte. Aspros**


End file.
